1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus that improves recognition accuracy of information input by a user and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays stereoscopic images.
In recent years, there have been developed flat display devices which have lower weight and volume than a cathode ray tube and may be installed in a wide variety of spaces, thereby easily achieving large-sized image realization, flat structure, and high quality.
Representative examples of such flat display devices include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), electroluminescent display device (ELD), field emission display device (FED), plasma display panel (PDP), thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD), and flexible display device.
Such display devices include recognition technologies for improved user convenience.
Examples of the recognition technologies include a motion recognition technology and a voice recognition technology. The motion recognition technology is technology for recognizing a user's motion using a motion sensor and determining a user command from the recognized motion. The voice recognition technology is technology for recognizing a user's voice using a voice sensor and determining a user command from the recognized voice.
In these recognition technologies, a function that is not desired by a user may be executed or user input may not be performed if the motion or the voice is not correctly input. For this reason, operations may have to be repeatedly performed, which provides inconvenience to a user.
In addition, certain functions may be unintentionally executed due to a motion or voice unconsciously issued by the user.
Also, in a case in which the motion recognition technology is applied to a display device, a motion that is not often performed by the user or a motion having high discrimination may be selected and set using a command although motions that may be performed by the user are restricted. As a result, selection of a motion to set a command may be difficult.